A Love Supreme
by ajattra
Summary: 50 sentences about the Dollhouse pairing Echo/Alpha. These tell a twisted AU-story set after season 1 if you look closely enough.


**Written for** **1sentence** (in Livejournal)  
**Fandom:** Dollhouse  
**Pairing:** Echo/Alpha  
**Theme set:** Gamma  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning:** Full of angst, some sexual images and obsessiveness.

**A/N:** Most of these are from Alpha's POV (because his obsession is lollipops). Then again there are a few of Echo's imprints that I've arranged for Alpha to meet - thee hee

The sentences kind of form a twisted little AU story, if you look closely. They're not in chronological order though.

Also these aren't betaed and my grammar sucks. Feel pity? I do too.

.

Echo/Alpha

.

#01 - Ring

He sees every little detail in her - from the faded scar she got when falling down with a bike as kid, to the shy way she smiles when she doesn't get something - but doesn't understand all of them, like the dark shape around her ring finger.

.

#02 - Hero

Ballard may think he's the hero all he wants, yet Alpha knows he'll be only one doing any rescuing tonight; _like the fucking clown could even wake her up_, he muses to himself.

.

#03 - Memory

His glare is drilling into her core, hoping for a flash of recognition, a sign that he's as deep in her soul as she's in his (because he knows they're meant to be and wants her to know it too).

.

#04 - Box

There are times - usually when she's running around all bouncy and full of questions - when he just wants to close her inside a little box, one that you can take her out of once she's learned her lesson and put inside when there are things for him to do without her.

.

#05 - Run

When she runs, - her hair flowing in the air like a broken halo, her scared eyes searching for sanctuary and every part of her in perfect motion - it's like she was meant to run to him.

.

#06 - Hurricane

She comes on like a hurricane, beating, kicking and biting at his arms and body, all until she's weary enough to give in to him and calm down; yet this is how he likes her the best, so much like him.

.

#07 - Wings

Alpha observes Ballard from the distance impatiently, throwing his hands and knocking down furniture each time he disappoints with his conclusions and inability to see the connections Alpha's made visible for him - it's almost like he's waiting for Echo to grow wings and fly herself out of the Dollhouse.

.

#08 - Cold

At night he lays in his pod, eyes open, looking through the obscure glass and thinking how it'd be warmer to lay beside her, his head on her bosom and arms clutching her, so she'd never slip away from him again.

.

#09 - Red

His hands frame her face and he leans into a kiss with her, only to have her teeth graze his lips and fear flash in her eyes, and as quickly as he forced confrontation with her, he's left holding his bleeding lip and watching her retreat in anguish.

.

#10 - Drink

He drinks from her depth thirstier than he was before they began, and is quickly pulled back to her lips, where she devours his lips and mixes her tastes in her mouth making her just as thirsty as he is.

.

#11 - Midnight

_Why do we need to keep moving all the time_, she asks, pressing herself closer to his cooled body, her gaze following his to the clock on the wall; he doesn't bother answering though, as only the knowledge of eluding them for another day matters when the hands of the clock click into place and it's a new day again.

.

#12 - Temptation

He doesn't want to want anything, just be free and at large, yet he knows he wants something more than anything - her lips locked with his -, and another needs this something enough to steal it, where the echo in his head even suggests killing for it - and this conflict between need and reason is just killing him.

.

#13 - View

He looks down on the Dollhouse, feeling so omnipotent and capable, but when she's down there everything else blurs and she becomes the center of the room that pulls his gaze towards it, like the burning sun on the sky.

.

#14 - Music

There's music in the diner and you can see her face light up to a smile as she gets up and remembers dancing, taking a slow spin and moving to the rhythm; he's just glued to his seat, looking at her with worship and adoration.

.

#15 - Silk

She's sitting on the edge of the bed with only her hair shielding her naked form and he moves behind her to sink his face in her hair, to feel the touch of silk absolve him from the evil things he's done in her name.

.

#16 - Cover

_Excuse me,_ he says, walking up her to offer his coat and then suggesting, _maybe you should cover yourself up, miss_, whilst she takes a first look at her rather revealing outfit that she forgot all together in her distress to save him.

.

#17 - Promise

He looks down at her, so small and afraid on the floor surrounded by bodies, and despite his anger he can't fucking touch her, just knows he needs to have her, because now he finally can, so he leans in a serene smile on his face and makes a promise, _I'll come back for you Echo_.

.

#18 - Dream

She has this dream about a man with kind eyes and strange presence, and in her dream she always meets him where no one else can see anxiety weighting her every step, but this time he takes her hands instead of kissing her and puts a knife in them, saying, _cut yourself free_.

.

#19 - Candle

She wakes up in his bed cold and alone, surrounded by candles that are the only light in the dark, but like so many times before she doesn't worry for him, because she knows he won't stay away from her long - he can't, she's under his skin.

.

#20 - Talent

He hears the words and looks at Whiskey disgusted, quickly shifting his gaze to Echo, who instead of deepening the void in him fills it with warmth; this leaves him knowing what he must do - Surely Echo is the one more deserving of being the best.

.

#21 - Silence

No one says a word, they're all terrified and disgusted with shock, but Echo just watches the pool of water mix with the blood by her feet, and nearly forgets to breathe as she says, _Alpha went away_.

.

#22 - Journey

_It's not about the journey,_ he says, excited and talking with his hands as he explains the bigger picture to her, with her absorbing every word from his lips, like they were the ultimate truths of the word - which is pretty much how he wants it to be.

.

#23 - Fire

While he's only seen her docile before, watching her outrun her fears, turn around to face her assaulter and on top of all win the fight just proves him he was right about the fire in her soul.

.

#24 - Strength

She's hit him before, given him scars in places no one else knows about, but this time she really gave it her everything, and unfamiliar with her true strength downright knocked him out cold, so when he wakes up he's going to make her regret it.

.

#25 - Mask

No one in this world is honest, they're just all hiding behind their facades and self-importance, so when he meets her for the first time without one, he doesn't quite know if she still is his Echo or not - well, she'll just have to show him then.

.

#26 - Ice

He runs an ice cube down her bare back, but this game is only met with a violent growl, _if you don't stop that I'll fucking rip your head off_, to which he just smiles and says self-righteously, _try me, darling_.

.

#27 - Fall

She watches as the wedge falls and hits the ground, effectively erasing everything there ever was to a girl called Caroline, and sick with failure and sorrow she screams at the sky and at Alpha, who's not running anymore, but standing there waiting for her to walk up to him, because he's all she's got now, isn't he?

.

#28 - Forgotten

He asks her if she even remembers anything about Caroline anymore whenever he has doubts about himself, and she always has to admit that she's nothing but a vague ghost in her memory, one that'll never come between them.

.

#29 - Dance

She has a white veil in her hair and they waltz lazily to the music eyes closed like there's no one else in the world but them - that is until she nearly trips on the corpse of the bride, whose bloodied face carries no emotion.

.

#30 - Body

_Was it just this body you wanted_, she asks in anguish, moving her hands across her front and waiting for him to reassure her, which he does by telling her the simple truth, _no, I just saw the fire sleeping inside it_.

.

#31 - Sacred

_We're not gods_, she claims angrily hands crossed on her chest as if she really believes her words; _well I am_, he retorts back, unable to understand the point of this conversation.

.

#32 - Farewells

_I'm nothing now_, she yells at him, wanting nothing more than to hurt him, yet she knows he's got an answer for her already, which he delivers as requested by stepping closer to her, _then let me make you into something_.

.

#33 - World

She's holding the world in her hands - or at least a broken globe - and he urges her to destroy it, but instead of crushing it between her hands she says, _I'd rather fix it_, to his disappointment.

.

#34 - Formal

He can't quite figure out this tie and he knows she can put right in an instant, but doesn't like to depend on her too much, so he'd rather do it himself - even if it means he'll be late for his engagement.

.

#35 - Fever

She's so still now, stricken down by fever and hallucination; it almost makes him want to shake her awake and bring back his lively and loud Echo.

.

#36 - Laugh

When she laughs, it sends chills down his spine, for her laughter's become haunting and cruel, more and more like his.

.

#37 - Lies

He hides his lies carelessly, almost wanting to get caught and punished, as he knows very well she hates to be tricked and manipulated by him, yet knowing this he keeps on playing the game, because it's more fun this way.

.

#38 - Forever

Forever's a long time when every moment stretcthes on and on, like when he sees her in the shower right next to him and she's close enough to touch, but he knows he cannot touch her.

.

#39 - Overwhelmed

She's bleeding and just keeps on staring the wound on her hand curiously, finally offering her wounded hand to him and asking, _would you lick it off_, even as she knows fully well where that'll take them.

.

#40 - Whisper

_I'll come back for you, echo_, the whisper keeps on playing on and on in her head, even though she doesn't even know who said it or why it's so important to remember.

.

#41 - Wait

_No wait, this isn't right, not like this_, he tries to resist as she climbs on top of him and pushes him down on the bed; _no, we're doing it exactly like this_, she says and stops further protests by kissing his lips sealed.

.

#42 - Talk

_Sometimes I'd just like to talk to you_, he says, that fake crocodile expression trying to convince her of his words, at which he obviously doesn't succeed, _yeah, sure, you programmed me so we could talk_, she laughs.

.

#43 - Search

He searches for her among the others, disappointed that she isn't there, but then he turns around and she's standing right behind him, smiling, _Hello Alpha_.

.

#44 - Hope

_Your girlfriend is on an assignment, but don't worry, she always comes back,_ his handler tells him, rekindling his hope, because for a moment there he was afraid she was gone for good, vanished as quickly as she'd appeared in the first place.

.

#45 - Eclipse

He stands taller than her, blocking the sun and casting a threatening shadow on her to her great annoyance, so Echo pushes him aside to enjoy the sun and when he asks her what hell just happened, she's kind enough to explain, _You were in the way, blocking my sun_.

.

#46 - Gravity

The water falls on her, beating her bruised body harder than she'd like, but she can't have it any other way, because it is as Alpha muses into her ear, _one of the things you can't affect, Echo_.

.

#47 - Highway

The highway stretches on forever, their headlights splitting it into two endless black lanes, so she closes her eyes and leans over to lay her head on his shoulder, having seen this sight too many times.

.

#48 - Unknown

He stands by the door unseen, looking at the man tied to bed where she suddenly forgot him, and while grasping his blade thinks of how he's had everything Alpha's ever wanted and how simple it would be to punish him for it.

.

#49 - Lock

He locks her hands behind her back and bites at her neck to irritate, to make her struggle harder and arouse him more, but what he doesn't expect is for her to suddenly stop and say, _okay, you won_, just to confuse him enough so she can break free.

.

#50 - Breathe

She's given everything to him, her life, her love, her devotion, but he even wants the breath from her mouth and when she can finally breathe again, she's already panting, exhausted.

.

- FIN


End file.
